my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Belch 7; Long, Disgusting Burp, Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Variants Hollywoodedge, Belches Slow Very Low TE035704 Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Journey to the Center of Carl".) - (Goddard burp only.) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Super Robotnik".) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Ghost".) * American Dragon: Jake Long * Big Time Rush * Bratz (High Pitched) * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "Scrub Me Sammy", "No Quest Today", and "Not My Potato".) * Bump in the Night (Heard once in "Dr. Coddle, M.D." in a low pitch.) * Bunsen Is A Beast! * Breadwinners * Catscratch (Heard once in "The King of All Root Beer".) * CatDog * Chowder (Heard once in "The Sing Beans".) * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) (Heard once in "Speak No Evil, Dude".) * Dragon Tales (Heard for the Burping Rock in "Snow Dragons".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Edgar and Ellen (Heard once in "Ellen vs. Slug".) - (Slug belches only.) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Food".) * Eliot Kid (Heard once in "Kung Fu Kid".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Wrong Way for Little Red Riding Hood" and "The Fishy Tale of the Little Mermaid".) * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Harry and Bip (Heard 3 times in "The Burps" in a tinny and slightly higher pitch) * Henry Hugglemonster * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "I.R. Gentlemans.") * Kappa Mikey (Heard once in "The Good, The Bad, and The Mikey".) * Kim Possible * Lab Rats (Heard in a low pitch.) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Loud House * Lizzie McGuire * Loonatics Unleashed (Heard once in "The Heir Up There".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Goofy's Grandma".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Mucha Lucha * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers", "May the Best Pet Win!", "The Mysterious Mare Do Well", "One Bad Apple", "Magic Duel", and "Sleepless in Ponyville".) * Old Tom (Heard once in "Friend and Foe".) * Peppa Pig * Phineas and Ferb * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Sister Sitter".) * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "Stinky's Search for a Star".) * Robot Chicken * Rocket Monkeys (Heard in the intro.) * Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Samurai Jack (Heard once in EPISODE XXVII and EPISODE XCIV.) * Scrubs (Used in a high pitch.) * Shaun the Sheep * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers", "Mommie Beerest", "Little Big Girl", and "Little Orphan Millie".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Pat No Pay" and 3 times in "Krabby Patty Creature Feature".) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in a low pitch in "Speechless".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Mewberty".) (Glossaryck burping only.) * Stressed Eric (Heard once in "Sex".) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Teen Titans (Heard in "Mad Mod".) * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom and Jerry Show * Total Drama Island (Heard in a low pitch in "Not Quite Famous", and "Basic Straining.") * Time Squad (Heard twice in "Child's Play".) * Timon & Pumbaa * Trollz (Heard once in "Boyz and Girlz Together".) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (Heard once in a low pitch in "Space Time.") * Uncle Grandpa * Wanda and the Alien (Heard once in "New Paths".) * What-a-Mess (Heard once in "The Thanksgiving Turkey".) * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? * WordWorld (Heard once in "Happy Birthday, Dog!".) Movies * Abominable (2019) (Heard briefly.) * A Bug's Life (1998) (Heard once in the outtakes.) * The Boss Baby (2017) (Heard twice in a normal and low pitch.) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Disaster Movie (2008) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * Flushed Away (2006) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) * The Godson (1998) (Used along with Sound Ideas, BURP - LARGE BURP, HUMAN 01.) * Hellboy (2019) (Low Pitched) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (Goddard Burp Only.) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020) (Mammotn Mutt belch twice in a low pitch) * Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Heard once in a deleted scene.) * Matilda (1996) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) * Open Season 2 (2009) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Return to Neverland (2002) (Low Pitched) * The Sandlot (1993) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Woody Woodpecker (2017 Film) * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) (High Pitched) Videos * Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise! (2005) Shorts * The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas (2007) (Shorts) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) (A shortened, echoey version is used.) * SheeZaam (2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Best Day Ever - Pie (2006) Commercials Denmark: * Tv2 Zulu: Belch (2002) (Commercials) Australia: * Mitsubishi Magna (1998) United States: * AmPm TV Commercial For Mix And Match Fountain Drinks: Beethoven's 5th Symphony * Bank South – Hungry (1993) * Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure (1994) (Video Game) (Commercial) Video Games PC: * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Xbox: * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Xbox 360: * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars PlayStation 2: * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Ratchet & Clank PlayStation 3: * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Sega Genesis: * Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure SNES: * Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure * Donald Duck in Maui Mallard Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo-Tooie * Donkey Kong 64 Nintendo GameCube: * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Nintendo Wii: * Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Trailers * American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) (Trailers) (Low Pitched) * The Big Green (1995) (Trailers) * Curious George (2006) (Trailers) * Dr. Dolittle (1998) (Trailers) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) (Trailers) * The Emperor's New Clothes (2002) (Trailers) * Open Season 2 (2009) (Trailers) * Firehouse Dog (2007) (Trailers) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) (Trailers) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) (Trailers) * Open Season 2 (2009) (Trailers) * Leroy and Stitch (2006) (Trailers) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Trailers) TV Spots * Finding Dory (2016) TV Spots * Ice Age (2002) TV Spots * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (TV Spots) * The Wild (2006) TV Spots Other Media * Burp Button by Talkie Toys * KidsHealth (Heard once in "How the Digestive System Works".) * Nickelodeon App - Green Worm Eating Apple (2013) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Lunch at The Shelter") * DreamWorksTV Series (Heard once in "Water Bottle Does WATER BOTTLE FLIP! | YOUR COMMENTS COME TO LIFE!") * Grossery Gang Yucky Mart Store + Crusty Chocolate Bar Surprise Blind Bags by CookieSwirlC (Burp-rito burp only) * The Lenny Movie * Pencilmation * STARTOON Burp Song (Heard in low pitch, normal pitch, and slightly high pitched) * Webkinz * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) (Heard once in the Post Credits Scene) * Why Girls Don't Fart... Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (Heard once in "Magnetic Personality". Used when Nora burps after eating a cake.) Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 (Heard once in the Japanese version of Episode 16.) * Fairy Tail * Gintama (Heard once in Episode 59.) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Heard once in Episode 59.) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601/Image Gallery Audio Samples